The present invention relates to an archery peep sight and in particular to an archery peep sight that allows persons who are far-sighted to see the pins of the front sight.
Peep sights used in archery are well-established aiming devices contributing to the enhancement of the skills of the archer. Peep sights of the general class of the invention are mounted on the bowstring above the nocking point so that upon drawing the bowstring back the archer may align with one eye the small bore of the peep sight with a bow sight pin or with a target. The locating of a target and the sighting on a target through a constricted, small-diameter peep sight is a difficult task aggravated by the very limited field that is viewable through the peep sight. Once the target is “lost,” it is difficult to relocate and to reorient the peep sight bore in registry with the intended precise field of interest. Also, even the slightest misalignment of the bore of the peep sight with a line of sight of the archer tends to render it impossible to view through the peep sight bore to sight the target.
Certain of the above problems have been addressed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,137,007 and 5,697,357. However, no existing peep sight allows an archer who is far-sighted to readily see the aiming pins of the front sight.
Far-sightedness is a vision problem in which the ability to see objects in the distance is normal, but objects that are close appear blurred. The eyeball is too short, or the cornea and lens are too weak, so that the image focuses behind the retina rather than on the retina. Glasses, contact lenses or corrective surgery alter the image so that the image will focus on the retina. For the archer, hyperopia or far-sightedness prevents easy focusing on the aiming pins of the front sight.
There is a need for an improved archery peep sight that addresses this problem.
Furthermore, there is a need for an archery peep sight with a hood that prevents ambient light from interfering with the archer's view of the front sight pins and the target.